Sherwood & Nottingham
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: The lives of both the outlaws and people of Nottingham are intertwined.
1. Robin Hood

Five years away from the place you call home

Off fighting in the Holy Land, loyal to your King

You arrive back, hands grazing the beige wheat dancing the wind

Upon your return, you expect everything to be the same

The way it was before you left for The Crusades

The place you once called home

Is no longer home

People are poorer

Taxes are higher

People are scared

You seek justice for the innocents

You become an outlaw

A hero of the people

The man with a bow and arrows


	2. Much

A man who enjoys the simple life

Family, friends and food

Always food

Loyal to the end

First as a manservant,

Then as a friend

Always by his side

Even following him to the Holy Land

You were like a shadow

His shadow

The voice of reason

When he had that look on his face

Always being teased

You still remained


	3. Little John

A man larger than life,

The muscle of the group

Long haired, scruffy.

Your weapon of choice

A tall dense wooden staff

But, you weren't always like that

You weren't always an outlaw

You had a wife,

A son

A family

You became an outlaw,

Dead to the world

To your wife,

Your son

A son who would grow up

Not knowing he had a father

You never dared to go back

For fear

Of harm towards your family

You remained in the forest

So your family could have a better life

Every day became a good day to die


	4. Will Scarlett

You're a skilled craftsman

The piece of wood in your hand

Soon turns into a work of craftsmanship

Woodcarving is slow work,

Meticulous

You dare not rush

Careful, repeated movements

Trying to uncover

The hidden beauty within the wood

It's a gift

From your father,

A reminder of him

Even if he's no longer with you.

It takes love and patience to perfect

This kind of skill

Love and patience

You can now give to someone

A love that will be returned


	5. Djaq

You took on his name,

To honour your dead brother

Two hearts,

Same person

In your reflection

You find him

The same eyes

They took you away

Away from your home

Now where is your home?

Gone,

Destroyed by war

Now there is only desert

Sand dunes instead of homes

You were alone

In an unknown land

You lost one family,

And found another.

You even found love.


	6. Alan A Dale

A cheeky chap

Sarcastic and funny

Always saying,

'I'm not being funny, but'

Life was good

Even in the forest

I had friends

A family

Always believed

I was doing what I thought

Was right for them

My family

I betrayed them

For money,

Always the money

Our job was steal from the rich

And give to the poor

Not keep the money for ourselves.

In the end, I died

For the right reasons

Fighting for justice

And for my family

But, they always believed

I was a traitor.


	7. Tuck

A travelling priest

The man who saved

You from your death

Took you to a cave

And healed you

Had to deceive

Your friends

For you to make

Your return.


	8. Kate

A local village girl

Who took shelter in

Sherwood

For speaking her mind,

Angering the Sheriff

A girl who fell in love

With Robin Hood


	9. Archer

A lone man

A man with no home

No family

An orphan

Always travelling from village to village

Town to town

Stealing what he could

A man for the ladies

Rich or poor

Never settling down


	10. Marian

A woman living in a man's world

A world where women should know their place

Should not be heard

A world where women were weak,

Obeyed their brothers, fathers or husbands

A woman of noble blood

Who needs to find a good suitor

For her hand

Just like every other woman

Of your position

But, you are not like most women

You're wilful, opinionated

Not afraid to challenge authority

You don't need help from a man,

You don't want to be told

What to do

By a man,

Your father

Or Robin.

You're not afraid

You want justice

For the innocents

By day you're a woman

Working within the system

Playing the role of

A good lady

By night you're one of them,

Fighting for justice

Disguised in a mask


End file.
